Jango Fett
| gender = Male | lbl21 = Homeworld | data21 = Concord Dawn | affiliation = Mandalorians, Confederacy of Independent Systems | portrayer = Temuera Morrison | voice = Jeff Bennett (Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds and Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter) Temuera Morrison (Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, Star Wars: Battlefront II, Star Wars: Republic Commando, Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and Lego Star Wars: The Video Game) Trevor Devall (Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales) Andrew Chaikin (Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron) }} Jango Fett is a fictional character in the Star Wars franchise, created by George Lucas. The single parent of his clone, original trilogy character Boba Fett, he made his debut in the 2002 film Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, where he was portrayed by actor Temuera Morrison. Jango Fett was regarded as the best mercenary in the galaxy during the final years of the Republic. A naturally skilled warrior, he was eventually chosen to serve as the genetic template for the Clone Army of the Galactic Republic. These clone soldiers were genetically modified to be predisposed toward unquestioning obedience to the chain of command, unlike their decidedly independent progenitor. Characteristics Concept and creation In early drafts of Attack of the Clones, Fett's first name was "J'mee". His name is a reference to the 1966 Corbucci film Django, featuring a hyper-violent drifter played by Franco Nero. Jango is covered in a sleek armored suit that conceals his scarred face, largely based on Boba Fett's iconic outfit from the original trilogy, designed by Joe Johnston. However, Jango's suit is distinguished by color differences (it is primarily silver, blue and black), thigh shin and spat armor, and a comparative lack of accessories and trophies. Portrayal Jango Fett was portrayed by Temuera Morrison in Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, Star Wars: Battlefront II, Star Wars: Republic Commando, Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (the PSP version) and Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, Bob Marshall in a commercial (but the voice was provided by an unknown actor) ILM filmed for Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, Jeff Bennett in Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds and Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter, and Andrew Chaikin in Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron. Appearances Film and television ''Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' In Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Jango is depicted as a bounty hunter who had been hired to be the genetic template for the Grand Army of the Republic, becoming entangled in a shady plot by Darth Tyranus. Jango is later hired by Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation to assassinate Senator Padmé Amidala in retaliation for her actions in the first prequel. Fett subcontracts the job to bounty hunter and shape-shifter Zam Wesell. Two failed assassination attempts on the Senator's life forces Fett to kill Wessell with a "saber dart" in order to eliminate the possibility of her leading the Jedi back to Kamino. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan Kenobi tracks the dart to the planet Kamino, where he learns of a massive clone army being commissioned for the Republic. The ensuing confrontation forces Fett to flee to Geonosis, rendezvousing with his benefactor Tyranus. Jango takes part in the Battle of Geonosis, where he first encounters a beast known as a Reek, which tramples and damages his weapon systems. He then gets decapitated by Jedi Master Mace Windu in open combat, and in front of his son Boba. His legacy is taken up in the form of the Clone Army of the Republic based on his genetic material, and his son Boba, who becomes the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy. Boba Fett wears his father's old red and green Mandalorian armor to honor him.Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''The Clone Wars'' In the CGI animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Jango is mentioned a number of times. In the episode "The Mandalore Plot", Obi-Wan mentions his encounter with Jango to the Mandalore Prime Minister Almec, who dismisses Fett's ties to the Mandalorian culture. In the episode "Clone Cadets", Lama Su mentions how unfortunate Fett's death was to Shaak Ti in regards to his DNA having to be stretched. He also appears in hologram in the following episode "ARC Troopers" in Clone DNA Chamber. In the three-episode story arc consisting of "Death Trap", "R2 Come Home" and "Lethal Trackdown", Boba (Jango's "son") finds acquaintance with fellow bounty hunters Aurra Sing, Castas and Bossk. Boba desires revenge against Windu for killing his father. In one of his attempts to kill Windu, Boba hides an explosive inside his father's helmet, which detonates upon inspection by Anakin Skywalker. At the last moment, Windu realizes it is a trap and uses the Force to save Anakin from the blast. Canon literature Jango is the main character of the Marvel Comics series Star Wars: Age of Republic - Jango Fett, which debuted in early 2019. Expanded Universe In April 2014, most of the licensed Star Wars novels and comics produced since the originating 1977 film Star Wars were rebranded by Lucasfilm as ''Star Wars'' Legends and declared non-canon to the franchise. Video games *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' features Jango Fett as the playable character. The game depicts Jango during his prime as a bounty hunter, providing the backstory to his role in Attack of the Clones. Fett is entangled in an extensive "death stick" trafficking conspiracy, which ends with him defeating fallen Jedi Komari Vosa and outgunning his longtime rival Montross. The whole ordeal is actually a trial organized by Tyranus to find a suitable candidate to be the genetic template of the Clone Army.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter *Fett makes further playable appearances in Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter, Lego Star Wars, Star Wars: Battlefront, Lego Star Wars II, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: Battlefront II, and Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron. The character even leaves the Star Wars brand by having a guest appearance in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 as an unlockable character. He also appears as a boss fight in the video game adaptation of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and the PlayStation Portable version of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. *Additionally, Jango Fett (Known as the evil pig "Jango Fatt") is a playable character in Angry Birds Star Wars II, alongside his son. Literature Fett appears in the Dark Horse comic books Jango Fett, Jango Fett: Open Seasons, and the Toys "R" Us promotional comic Full of Surprises. He also appears in the Star Wars: Adventures books Jango Fett vs. The Razor Eaters, The Shape Shifter Strikes, and Warlords of Balmorra. The character was also in the Jedi Readers book Jango Fett: Bounty Hunter and in Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive and the novelization of Episode II – Attack of the Clones. ''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' Jango Fett: Open Seasons is a comic written by Hayden Blackman and published on January 29, 2003. The story begins shortly after the events of Episode I – The Phantom Menace, with long flashbacks to earlier periods. Twenty-six years before the events of The Phantom Menace, the Mandalorians split into two factions: the barbaric Death Watch, led by Tor Vizsla, and the True Mandalorians, honorable mercenaries led by Jaster Mereel. The two factions battle on Jango's home world of Concord Dawn. Jango's family helps Jaster, inciting Vizsla and his men to kill Jango's relatives. The horrified Jango helps Jaster and his men escape and ambush Death Watch. Jaster welcomes Jango into his faction. Years later, Jango has become a full-fledged Mandalorian warrior under Jaster's tutelage. The Mandalorians are ambushed by Death Watch, and Jaster is killed by Vizsla. Wearing Jaster's armor, Jango becomes the leader of the True Mandalorians. A Jedi strike force led by Count Dooku slays Jango's warriors, and Jango is sold into slavery to the planet's governor. Jango later escapes, attacks Death Watch and kills Vizsla, and begins working as a bounty hunter. Dooku, under instructions from his master, Darth Sidious, pits the most notorious mercenaries of the galaxy against each other in order to select a genetic template for an army of clones. Fett emerges victorious and in a tense meeting with Dooku, requests a single, unmodified clone to be his son and apprentice. Popular culture ]] Pop culture website IGN named Jango Fett as the 30th greatest Star Wars character in their Top 100 countdown, citing his calm, effective demeanor and prowess in combat, despite not possessing a connection with the Force.https://web.archive.org/web/20100816053017/http://www.ign.com/star-wars-characters/30.html References External links * * * Jango Fett on IMDb Category:Male characters in film Category:Star Wars characters Category:Film villains Category:Tony Hawk's (series) guest characters Category:Science fiction soldiers Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional war veterans Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2002